The Summoner Mage and the Chosen One
by Blazelord
Summary: During the first war, a man attempted to stop Voldemort with a gift he was given from him. His failure lead to his Death, and that of Harry's Parents. Now, His son, Max, Joins forces with Harry to Avenge their fallen family. Harry Harem! Main Harmony! Creatures! OC Harem! Sub OcXundecided
1. Chapter 1

**Heya people, Blazelord is back with a…HARRY POTTER FIC! Now, only this and my yu-gi-oh story are off hiatus for the moment, but PLEASE DON'T KILL ME (My oc's beat ya to it) also, this story is being co-written with Maethordhinen, so he gets partial credit. I apologize to all the people who alerted my stories then were like WTF HIATUS? My plot bunnies (not my own originality) went on strike and only went back WHEN I HAD NOTHING TO WRITE MY IDEAS ON! So I strangled them and hired new ones. Any who, it's time for the Disclaimer! I own didaly jack, and if I did Harry would have Hermione or one of the Delacours! Also, there WILL BE RONALD BASHING! He's a freaking prick who should have died! And Hermione. Really JK? Her and Ron? No offense, but were you high when you wrote numbers 6 and 7? Ok, I've bored all of you long enough, ONTO THE STORY!**

Prologue: Snake in the Grass/ Lion in a Snake Den

CLACK CLACK CLACK CLACK. A figure cloaked in a robe of pure black with a mask of bone walked down Diagon Alley in pouring rain, completely ignoring the droplets assaulting him. The figure then turned down a dead end and walked to the end of it, crouching down and looking at an object when he reached it. He picked up the item, a candy wrapper, and disappeared from the alley. The figure reappeared in a manor, standing facing towards the lit fireplace. He turned around and was greeted to the sight of one-third of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

"My fellow Death Eaters," the figure started, gaining the attention of the others. "For too long we have been forced to serve the Dark Lord, forced to watch our fellows die while he sits back in the shadows, unscathed!" The figure's voice started to rise higher and higher. "FOR TOO LONG, WE HAVE BEEN FORCED TO FIGHT OUR FRIENDS TO PROTECT OUR FAMILIES!" The Death Eaters started to remove their hoods at this point, showing old Hogwarts students, not a Slytherin in sight. The Figure than reached to his own hood, and took it off. A man with jet Black hair that disappeared behind his cloak was revealed, appearing to be 24 years old, with eyes that looked like pure amber, covered by a pair of glasses, somewhat tan, but more of a whiter colored face, and a wicked scar on his face, in the shape of a plus covering his entire face, his amber eyes white around the edges (1) "Now…is the time…TO STRIKE BACK," the man yelled, raising his fist in the air, causing the Death Eaters gathered to cheer. A member of Voldemort's inner circle had planned a rebellion, and either way, things would end tonight.

The date was October 30, 1981

The rebellious army marched forward, their uncloaked leader leading the way, striding with a purpose in every step. There destination: Malfloy Manor (2). The rebels continued their march, and when they had reached the doors, the leader pulled something from his robe and opened the top of it. The Death Eaters close enough to see this instantly had their morale boosted, the feeling spreading through the entire group. The Congregation of Death Eaters stopped when they reached the doors to the manor, waiting for the doors to be opened.

CRANK! Click-ck-ck-ck-ck-ck. The sound of a chain moving was heard from inside, the doors slowly moving open. The leader of the group smiled when the door was fully open, and the traitors-to-be followed after him, complete faith in their new lord. They no longer fought for the Dark, seeing their leader as their salvation, their only way back to a normal life. Their every dream rode on his shoulders, and his alone

And he would die before he let any of them slip from this world, dreams of a better life crushed.

The Death Eaters waited by the entrance, spreading out to get in position for their part, while the leader walked forward to a figure seated on a throne like chair, robed in pure black robes, with eyes like snakes.

"Ah…Solomon Brandybuck…I take it your mission was a success?" The figure standing to the robed figure's right, who had straight blond hair, green eyes (I believe) and a black cane.

"O-o-of co-co-course he d-d-did L-l-lucius," a hunch figure muttered, his eyes darting about, panic evident on his rat-like face. "He wouldn't be alive if he failed."

"Actually…" Solomon started, looking between the three, a calculating look in his eyes. Voldemort simply raised a nonexistent eyebrow at him, eyes filling with anger. "…I refuse to serve you anymore, Riddle (3)" Solomon said, pulling what appeared to be a card out of the object he removed from his robe moments earlier.

"What!?" Wormtail asked, panic evident in his voice. Voldemort slowly started to rise from his throne, and started walking towards Solomon. The entire trip, Solomon was muttering under his breath, silent as he could, Voldemort pulling out his wand when he was four feet from Solomon.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch that" Voldemort said, a disturbingness in his sweet voice. "Did you just say you quit?" Voldemort asked, raising his wand. Solomon just continued to mutter under his breath. After a minute of no response, Voldemort raised his wand, and leveled it at Solomon's head. "_Avada"_ Voldemort started, his wand tip glowing green.

"_**COME FORTH AND SERVE ME, ALEXANDER, LYCAN WARRIOR (4)!" **_Solomon yelled, the card in his hand glowing. Out of the card came a clawed hand, a Dark Blue in color, followed by an arm, then a head, Blackish Blue pointed ears, covered in fur, a muzzle, and yellow eyes that disturbed the very soul. The rest of Alexander came out, a 5'ft 7 in Werewolf, but better nourished, with more fur, and more wolf like. Alexander howled, and charged at the Dark Lord.

That was the Rebel Death Eaters' cue.

The battle had begun

"**WHAT IS THAT!?" **Wormtail yelled, running behind Lucius and the Dark Lord, shaking like a leaf.

"That…" Voldemort started, sending a killing curse non-vocally at Alexander, doing absolutely nothing (5). "Was one of my gifts to Solomon (6)" said the Dark Lord, Lucius sending hexes and curses at the lycan, slowly having an effect at Alexander and keeping him at bay. _And one of the stronger ones to, _Voldemort thought to himself, seeing Solomon had summoned another two monsters. Wormtail never responded to his answer, looking around nervously, expecting to be blindsided by a monster. Lucius cursed at the bad timing and circumstances. 1/3 of their forces rebelled, a little more than 1/3 were on raids, and the rest were being slaughtered by the rebels and monsters, the odds of winning slipping away. Voldemort simply raised his wand and sent a snake of pure fire into his enemies' forces, decimating their numbers

Or he would have, if a wall of water hadn't appeared in front of the snake, halting its progress. Voldemort looked around for the source, to see a creature up in the balcony, blue-haired, scale covered ears, and one gill on the left side of its neck, circled in water. Lucius sent a bolt of magic at the creature, only to be deflected. Lucius glared at Wormtail and he nodded, throwing an object at the water. The creature shrieked in pain, the object sending out electricity when it touched the water. The barrier dropped, and the Snake continued through, killing rebels all around until one put it out with a powerful blast of a Water Spell. The three looked around for Solomon, only for Wormtail to cry out in pain. The three spun around to see Solomon standing behind Wormtail with a raised sword, blood dripping from the blade, and the Creature standing next to him.

The creature was about 5" 11', pure, blood red, covered in a monkish armor that was a sunset red, eyes of that of a lizard, scaled body, a blue tail trailing behind it, with a set of green eyes that looked like that of a dragon. "I'd like you to meet Shin-Shun-Shan, Dragon Warrior of the East. He will be your judge, jury, and executioner," Solomon stated, resting his sword on his shoulder.

The blade was of an ornamental, yet practical design, a normal, green tinted blade that had a red serrated spiral surrounding it, its aura singing of pain instead of death. Solomon just stood there as Shin-Shun-Shan charged at the three, his blade pointed behind him. Shin-Shun-Shan's blade was a falchion made of rubies instead of metal, the hilt being a combination of sapphires and aquamarines. The three wizards threw spell after spell at Shin-Shun-Shan, only keeping him back do to constant dodging, his blade sending bursts of fire and ice.

After 20 minutes of dodging, Wormtail was the worst off of the three, one leg frozen solid, 2nd and 3rd degrees burns littering his body. Lucius was scorched here and there, nothing worse than 2nd degree burns, ice littering his clothes, but not in big enough clumps to slow him down. Voldemort was completely untouched, his face emotionless. Finally, after such a long game of dodge spell, Voldemort's Avada Kedavra destroyed Shin-Shun-Shan, Solomon frowning when he saw he returned to his deck.

"Aw Bugger, and I was hoping Shin-Shun-Shan would finish at least ONE of you, but you this tired should work," Solomon said, retrieving seven cards from his case. The battle was long, but Solomon's Death Eaters (7) defeated Voldemort's, just a little less than ½ of the forces remaining. This would be short lived though, since as Wormtail fled the scene, completely useless, Lucius finished off the rest of his troops with a well placed Bombarda, caving the roof in and killing off the rest of them. Solomon tossed six of the seven cards on the ground, combining and forming a purple light. Solomon grinned at this, and held the 7th card aloft. "Now, 5 Dragons of Fire, Darkness, Water, Earth, and Wind, come together to form the tool of my victory and my enemies downfall. _**COME FORTH, FIVE-HEADED DRAGON ENTITY!" **_Solomon yelled, the light entering the card. A burst of light and magic sprung forth from the card when the light meets the card, blinding the three. When the light cleared, what they saw put all of them in pure awe.

_(Not describing, Google it since it's a real card, but god instead of entity.)_

The Dragon turned and looked at Solomon, its voice chilling him and Lucius. _**"Who was it that summoned me?"**_ the godly dragon asked, two heads watching Voldemort and Lucius, the other three peering at Solomon. In his Awe, Solomon could only point at himself, not trusting his voice. "_**Solomon Brandybuck," **_the Dragon started, _**"You are too weak to be my master" **_the god dragon concluded, fear striking Solomon. _**"Therefore… ALL SHALL BE DESTROYED!" **_the dragon roared, the manor shaking. The Godly Dragon's mouths started to glow, charging up his attack. Lucius and Voldemort apparated away, knowing what was to come. Solomon, however, was bound by ancient magic, only able to send his deck to who was waiting for it.

_I'm sorry…Maria…I've failed _Solomon thought, thinking of the person he had thrown away his future for, not wanting one if he couldn't have it with the woman he loved.

_Flashback_

Solomon Brandybuck, a 5th year Gryffindor, strolled down the halls of Hogwarts, on his way to his Transfiguration class, when he bumped into someone, causing them to drop their books. "Oh, I'm sorry," Solomon started, using his magic to levitate the books into the person's arms "I didn't see you there."

"Its ok," the person said, a girl with light red hair and blue eyes said. "I'm Maria," she said, extending her hand. Solomon shook her hand and introduced himself

"I'm Solomon, but I'm late for my next class. See you later?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes. Maria smiled and nodded, heading back to her class. _I think I'm in love _Solomon thought to himself, walking to his next class

_2 years later_

_All right Solomon, you can do this! _Solomon was giving himself a pep talk. Maria had just broken up with her boyfriend, and he was going to ask her out. Solomon breathed in deeply, and strolled over to Maria. "Why hello there sexy," Solomon stated, grinning at Maria. Maria just giggled at this. The two had gotten closer over the last few years, and Solomon one day out of nowhere started to playfully flirt with her. She secretly loved this, but she never said anything. The reason you may ask?

Solomon Brandybuck was a Gryffindor.

Maria Glasswater was a Slytherin.

Gryffindors HATED Slytherins, and vice versa.

It was nothing but a Pipe Dream, until Solomon spoke again.

"So, Maria," he started, building up his Gryffindor courage, "I was wondering if on the next Hogsmeade trip, if you'd like to have dinner with me." Maria just stared at Solomon in Shock. Not trusting her lips, she simply nodded. Solomon grew a giant grin, and left, telling Maria he'd pick her up an hour before the trip. Maria, realizing she left her best clothes at home, ran to the Owlerey to send one to her parents, asking them to send her her best outfit.

Solomon smiled at the memories, a tear escaping from his eyes. He had done everything he had to keep her safe, but not just her.

He had also done it to protect his unborn-at-the-time son, Maximilian. He could remember the events leading up to this.

_3 years earlier_

"Solomon, are you ready for dinner at the Potter's yet (8)" Maria asked, yelling up the stairs. Solomon just smiled, finishing getting dressed. Last year he had gotten married to Maria, even though they hadn't been dating for very long. He just had a feeling that she was the one. When he reached the bottom of the steps, he was greeted to an angry Maria. He cringed, hoping she wouldn't hex him for taking so long. Maria's glare softened, and she simply stated before going through the Floo to the Potter's "At least the time was well spent." Solomon just smiled at his wife's antics, and followed her through the Floo to the Potter's

"Solomon!" James yelled, giving his older friend a hug. Solomon just smiled at James, and started to scan the room. He saw Sirius in a corner of the room failing at flirting with a girl, Remus chatting with Charlus, Peter standing not too far away from the door, and saw Lily chatting away with his wife. "So, how have things been for you lately?" James asked.

Solomon just sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'It's getting worse James," Solomon stated, worry evident on his face. "I was hoping the family curse broke with me, but it hasn't," he concluded.

James rested a comforting friend on Solomon's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay Solomon, you'll see. Lily and I have gotten past Voldemort once already, and I promise we'll end this war soon."

Solomon just gave a sad smile to James, and put his hand on James's shoulder. He then grinned, and said, "And Maria and I have gotten past Tom four times, and we'll continue to give him hell to the very end!"

James smiled, and the two then started their secret handshake, bumping fists five times in a star shape, then spun and attempted to slap the other in the forehead, hands meeting in the middle. "That's right we will, Gruffin (9)!" The two then started laughing, and headed off into the kitchen for a Butterbeer or two. "Oy, Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, lets grab a Butterbeer or two!" The Group of five then disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Charlus, Lily, and Maria in the foyer, sitting around the fire.

When the Five returned, Solomon and Sirius were juggling Butterbeers into the foyer, followed by a laughing James, and a scolding Remus and Wormtail. When the two stopped, they manipulated the path of the Butterbeers so one landed next to everyone in the room. The girls clapped, while the boys, besides a laughing James, just sat down. The rest of the night and dinner was spent making small talk and reminiscing about their Hogwarts years

"…And remember when Solomon jinxed you to sneeze a small flood when you discovered the tripping jinx while he was climbing the stairs?" Lily asked, causing the others to laugh, and James to frown at the memory.

"Don't remind me, I had to spend a week taking my classes out by the Black Lake," James muttered, renewing the laughter.

Solomon looked at the clock to see that it was almost midnight, and raised saying, "Well, we'll definitely have to do this again, but me and Maria must be going."

"Actually Solomon, I have an announcement to make" Maria said, everyone turning to look at her. After a minute of silence, Lily, being the closest, nudged Maria with her shoulder. Maria then took a deep breath and said "Solomon, I'm…pregnant."

Everyone but Maria and Lily's eyes widened, and Solomon did an impression of a gaping fish. Solomon then did the only thing that came to mind.

He passed out.

Solomon chuckled at the memory, and another tear slid down his face, realizing that that was when things in his life started to go south. He didn't know the details, but Wormtail had sold that information to the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters kidnapped Maria when he was on an Order mission. He then realized that Wormtail would probably survive his wounds, and prayed that Wormtail would get the Justice he deserved.

Solomon, with his dying breath, gave the gift the Dark Lord had given him to his son, sealed F.G.D, and gave his son control over the family sword, which he apparated away as well.

Solomon Brandybuck had failed to defeat the Dark Lord which history would hate him for, and had set a chain of events in motion that would lead to the Dark Lord's, and his best friend's, demise. That night, Solomon forever set in History what would happen next.

A prophecy was made. A traitor heard it. Voldemort would give in to his paranoia, and do what would destroy him and end the war.

_Meanwhile_

Maria couldn't take the waiting anymore.

Solomon had told her he WOULD return, that he'd be he to help raise their son, that he would see him off to Hogwarts, help him with girl troubles, and see his wedding and grandkids, and so many more things that had yet to happen. Yet Solomon wasn't home yet.

He was late by half an hour, so she went into the foyer, where he told her he would apparate back to. She waited, and waited, and waited. When she heard the distinct pop behind her, she jumped and turned around, hoping to see the man she loved. What she saw made her break into tears.

It was Solomon's deck and the Brandybuck family sword.

Maria had no idea for how long she cried, but when she snapped out of it, she could hear her son crying. Calming herself down, Maria ran upstairs to Maximilian's room, and saw him on the floor, cradling his leg and tears running down his face. Entering Mother mode, Maria carefully picked up Solomon, laid him back in his bed, and used her magic to heal his leg. After Maximilian stopped crying, Maria gave him a stern look and asked "Maximilian Wolfram Brandybuck, what did you do this time?" Maximilian said nothing, and just pointed to the card on the floor where he fell. Maria, picking it up, saw that it was one of Solo- No, Max's monsters, and just simply put it back in the case.

"Mommy," Solomon asked, sadness evident in his voice, "Is daddy dead?" Maria flinched at the question and had wide eyes, and before she could ask anything, Max said "Daddy told me he was gonna die tonight. Daddy also told me not to be upset about it." Maria started wondering when Solomon would have told Max, but her eyes widened in realization. _Solomon told him this morning, _Maria realized. Maximilian had locked himself in his room for three hours after breakfast, and it took Solomon another hour to convince him to talk to him. Maria just nodded at her son, tears filling her eyes, hugging her son. Max said nothing then, but Maria, for the next week or two, heard her son cry himself to sleep, waking up every morning with red eyes.

**Finally, this chapter is done! This is supposed to be the shortest chapter, and at over 3k words, I'm very pleased with that. It may take me awhile to update, since I plan on rereading the books while doing this, but if so, I'll be updating A Rising Star. Reviews make my plot bunnies work faster, so leave plenty of em! Also, this IS NT A CROSSOVER! It only has elements of Yu-gi-oh, mainly some cards. Some I make WILL be based off of them though, so each chap, if you post one that fits that bill and what monster it's based off of, I may answer a question you have about the story.**

**1: Solomon had an incident whiled fighting Voldemort that partially blinded him**

**2: I have no idea if this was his base in the first war, but since it was for at least part of the books, just roll with it people!**

**3: Solomon doesn't fear Riddle, which with F.G.D at his disposal, why would he?**

**4: Due to a curse on his family, Solomon slowly lost his ability to channel his magic. The Cards he used (And Maximilian will use) need only a hint of it, so he jut needs to focus on it. Also, the cards are linked to a Wizard/Witch's magic core, so only they can use that card.**

**5: The monsters, since they're (In this story) Creatures summoned from a realm of death, they don't have a soul to sever, so Avada Kedavra BARELY does anything.**

**6: Solomon didn't lose his magic till AFTER he was forced to join Voldemort, and his mere presence was a morale damager, Voldemort gave him the cards, so his enemies would fear him even more. **

**7: Some wizards still see Solomon as evil (Remus, Fudge, Umbridge), so to some his men were Death Eaters, while to those who recognized him as a war hero (Regulus, Madeye, and Dumbledore), they were called Chaos Swallowers, Men who destroyed those who caused it**

**8: Brandybucks and Potters are family friends in this story, starting with older ancestors (Brandybuck will be a "Most Ancient and Most Noble" house, like Potters)**

**9: Solomon's Animagus form would be a Griffin, but he was banned from becoming one by the Ministry **

**Next Chapter will probably be up till the end of Hogwarts first day, but I won't give a preview! Remember, R&R! Also, once I get old enough, the story will become M Rated, but I more than likely suck at lemons, so there won't be any form of citrus (Maybe hints of it happening) Also, looking for an artist! If you want to do it, draw Solomon in the scene when I describe him, and show me a link to where you put it!**

**Adios people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: And I'm back with chapter 2 of this wonderful fic! Also, kinda lied at the end of the last chapter, this chap will be a filler of Harry and Max's childhoods, though it will focus more on Maximilian's. I WAS planning on doing this via flashbacks, but since I kinda got up in the faerie war series right now (On the 4th book) I decided a filler was needed. Also, Harry's will be abusive and only bits and pieces will be revealed at the moment, since I don't buy the Crock that His Aunt and Uncle hate him that much and NEVER TRIED TO HURT HIM! Also, Dudley will be "redeemed" in this fic. I liked the Dudley that was nice to his cousin near the end of the series, no matter how brief, so he's starting out and staying that way (until a surprise twist anyways, if I use it). Plus, not only will I gain more experience writing them, but I can stall out the chaps for a while with them since there will be NO SEQUEL. All my others, at the moment, will. Also, still looking for an artist! Seriously though, I can't draw jack and I want to give people visuals, plus the lucky artist will gain publicity. Also, to gain more reviews, I will read stories from that author and give a shout out if I like a fic. It may seem like I'm desperate for reviews, but it does two different things: increases publicity and give me motivation. Also, Flames will be ignored, given to the ten-plumed beast (See my Naruto story) or used to cook my lunch. Also, answering review questions if you have them! All right, I think I may have milked the opening out long enough, so onto the show and bringing on the magic! Also, since I can't seem to get line breaks to work, I'll be using X's for transitions (Bear with me; I use Word for my fics.) Now for our disclaimer!**

**Harry: Why do I have to do this again?**

**Me: (Adjusts Glasses) Cause I'm the author and I could make you fall in love with a Weasley if I wanted to.**

**Harry: (Pales) You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: It would kill me to do so, but… (Evil Glint and Smile) I totally would.**

**Harry: (Shoulders slump) I hate you so much right now!**

**Me: (Rolls eyes) I'm giving you a harem, you should love me.**

**Harry: Yeah, but you put a Banshee in it. A BANSHEE! I don't want to die or have a hag!**

**Me: Have you not read the myths? They CAN appear as beautiful women you know. Also, I have a plan for the whole scream of death thing.**

**?: I'm not that bad, am I Harry? ( Puppy Dog eyes with pout)**

**Me: GYAA! DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY! TOO MUCH CUTENESS!**

**Harry: (Looks away) ALLRIGHT! BLAZELORD OWNS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING BESIDES AN XBOX360, SOME GAMES AND HIS CLOTHES!**

**Me: (Sweat drops while playing Skyrim) Did you have to add that last bit?**

**Harry: (Chuckles) I think so.**

**Me: (Sweat drops) I'll get you for that. Anywho, its SHOWTIME!**

**Harry: (Face faults) WE AREN'T IN VEGAS!**

Chapter 2/Filler 1: Childhood

_Max, 6 years old:_

"Come on mom, you promised we could go to the park today," whined Max. His mother had just told him that she had to go in to work on a SUNDAY! A Sunday for crying out loud! After the war had ended, Maximilian Brandybuck barely had any time with his mother, who seemed to be working 24/7 now. Max knew he was being selfish, and he had grown up faster than most since his father died, but he still wanted to spend some time with the last bit of family he had left. His Grandparents had all fallen in the war, his father was betrayed by the very thing he had summoned, and both his parents were an only child, leaving him with no cousins.

"*Sigh* I know Max, but I have to go," Maria Brandybuck nee Glasswater told her son. She hated how much she had to work and be away from her only child, but they needed the money and her child's future was too important for her to put off work. "Why don't you have Saizo or Celt take you?" his mother asked him.

Max's eyes lit up at this. "REALLY!?" Max asked, not believing his luck. Saizo and Celt were two of his familiars from his father's old deck, and they were both strong in their own right. Ever since Solomon Brandybuck died, his mother had forbidden him from practicing his summoning, but Celt and Saizo were different. They were around 24/7, acting as bodyguards, advisers, and friends. His mother just smiled and nodded. "YES! CELT, SAIZO!" Max called, knowing the two would be there instantly. One figure dropped down from the ceiling, and footsteps could be heard from the steps.

"Yes young master?" the figure in front of him asked. Saizo was dressed like a Ninja, wearing a pure black bodysuit with blue stripes going down the sides, with a blue and a red sash tied around his hips, and was wearing a gold mask that reminded those who would look at it of a demon, with two horns jutting out above the eyeholes and brows made of bloodstone(1). The figure also had a pouch of some kind attached to his sash and a giant Fuhma Shuriken on his back, and was about 5'7.

When the footsteps had faded, Max turned to the stairs and saw a figure standing on the bottom steps. The figure didn't speak, but he had elfish like ears, along with green eyes and bleached blond, borderline white hair. The figure was wearing steel and leather boots, leather pants with iron leggings on the front, a leather jerkin with a white, green striped breastplate, along with a green striped helmet. The most notable feature on the figure though was the sword in a leather sheath attached to his hip. The sword appeared to be pure steel, and from the times Max had seen it, he knew that it was about 2 and ½ feet long, and had blue runes running along the blade. The figure just raised his eyebrows at Max as if saying "What the hell now?" Max just smiled, motioned for the figure to follow him, and ran towards the door leading outside.

The figure's eyes widened at this and turned to Saizo, asking "Are we…?" trailing off, knowing he would know what he's talking about.

Saizo nodded and said "Yes Celt, we finally get to leave this mansion with the young master and see how the world has changed. Remember though, I'm a last resort should a fight get out of hand, so the young master won't be able to see me. Make sure nothing happens like last time," he finished, glaring at Celt through the eyeholes in his mask.

Celt just narrowed his eyes at Saizo and said "Like I would even try THAT again. Last time I was lucky to keep this shell of a body, plus I was UNINFORMED about that part of the deal." Celt ran after Maximilian, and Saizo just sighed. _That still doesn't excuse it, and we both know it _Saizo thought to himself, and blurred out of existence, trailing Max and Celt from the shadows, focused only on keeping his young master safe from the dangers that would be unseen by him. _To repay my debt to my young master, I shall be his shield and sword, striking from the shadows, becoming one with the dark to serve the light_, Saizo thought to himself, keeping himself aware of Max's surroundings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Harry, 4 years old:_

"Harry, Breakfast time!" Dudley called to his cousin, running down the stairs. Dudley was a bit pudgy for a 4 year old (Is he about the same age as Harry?) and a bit short at 3' foot 0", with black hair and brownish (Guessing here) eyes. It had been only been three years since Harry had come to live with them and Dudley had been dreading this day. He knew his parents hated Harry for his "gift" but Dudley thought it was cool, especially the time when he was 3 and Harry had animated his stuffed animals to play with him. When his dad found out, Harry had been locked in his "room" for a week, Dudley being the only person to give him food, mainly the snack items his parents gave him. Harry came out of his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Harry was a skinny, yet tall boy for his age at 3' 4", had black hair, Emerald green eyes (I Will RARELY compare them to Avada Kedavra) and had a Lightning Bolt Scar on his forehead.

"~Yawn~ Morning Dudley" Harry said to his cousin, walking slightly behind Dudley to the Kitchen.

Dudley turned to his cousin and rested his hand on his shoulder, and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Remember, I'm here for you Harry, no matter what they say. We're family, and not even my own parents can or will break the bond that binds us, ok?"

Harry smiled, and chuckled, saying "You used some pretty big words there D. Hey, can I call you that? Big D?" Dudley smiled at his cousin, laughed a little, and then nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Max, 6 years later, another day at the park._

"SAIZO, YOU DAMNABLE CHEATER!" Max yelled, stopping to catch his breath. When the group had arrived at the park, seeing as it was empty, Saizo reappeared from hiding in the shadows, like he usually did, and after some fun and lunch, decided to see if Max could catch him…3 hours ago. Saizo had instantly disappeared in a burst of speed, and Max chased after him. Celt had opted to stay behind incase Max gave up and returned to the park. Now Max couldn't find Saizo ANYWHERE, and to make things worse, he was pretty sure HE WAS LOST! "How the heck did this happen anyway?" Max asked himself, pondering when exactly he got lost. He was pretty sure it wasn't at the intersection a ways back; Saizo had dropped one of his kunai down a path, and he knew it wasn't at the last alleyway. "…SHIT!" Max cursed, realizing when he had gotten lost. It was about twenty minutes ago, when a cat had knocked over some trashcans and scared him half to death. He had jumped out of his skin and ended up forgetting which path he was going to go down. "Oh well, not much I can do about that now," Max muttered, Looking up at the sky. It appeared to be about nine or ten p.m., considering all the stars that were out. Luckily Max knew not to panic or go searching for Saizo or Celt; he would probably just make a bad situation worse. Max decided the best idea would be to just wait, maybe summon one of his Cards. Max smiled as he pulled out the deck, looking for a card that could help him, when all of a sudden…

"HELP!" Max jumped out in fright from this, not expecting to hear the scream. _What should I do? _Max pondered, looking in the direction of an alleyway. _If I go to help, I could get even more lost, but if I don't… _"HELP!" There was the scream again. Max, deciding that second scream was enough, pulled out a card, and ran towards the source of the scream, chanting under his breath. A few minutes later, Max was looking at two men, both wearing white robes with a yellow cross emblazed on the back of one, a Sun on the other. He could tell they were some type of wizard from the wands they were holding, but he couldn't see their heads. Behind (Or in front of) them was a woman on the ground of the alleyway, blood coming out of her left leg. She was pale skinned and appeared to be in her twenties; she had dark, blue hair that went down to the middle of her back, and her eyes were a greyish blue. She was about 5' 7", was wearing what appeared to be black leather pants, and had a pink t-shirt underneath a leatherjacket that hid most of her upper body. The only thing Max didn't notice about her was her slightly sharper than normal canines.

"HEY!" Max yelled, gaining the threes attention, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NIMROODS THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER!" The robed individuals turned around to face Max, whose faces he still couldn't see, while the girl's eyes widened in fear, and she started to rapidly shack her head.

"Well well well, look what we have here," the Sun-robed man said, turning to his partner, "Looks like the baby here wants to play the hero." Max got a tick-mark on his head while his partner just laughed a little. After seeing the boy hadn't left, Sun-robes said "Listen here kid: this _girl,_" putting extra emphasis on girl, "deserves everything that's coming her way just by existing. Now go home back to your Daddy and we may let you live."

Max, meanwhile, was starting to get pissed off. He hated guys like this, even if Cross-Robes hadn't said anything, and the part about his dad almost made him snap. Seeing he still hadn't left, Cross-Robes spoke up. "Please child, we don't want to have to hurt you, but our work has to remain a secret. If you don't leave now, we'll have no choice but to kill you."

"Yeah," Sun-Robes added, gaining a lecherous grin, "And if you don't, we'll make sure to do the same thing to your mum."

All three of the others' eyes widened at this, and Max finally snapped. Raising his right hand up, he shouted, "FLY INTO THE NIGHT AND FEAST ON MY FOES! AWAKEN FROM YOUR ETERNAL SLUMBER, VLADMIR, VAMPIRE LORD!" What happened next would scar the two men for the rest of their short lives. Out of the Card, Bats started to pour out, and the moon turned blood-red. A clawed hand erupted from the card, grabbing the nearest thing to pull itself out, which happened to be a wall. When Vladmir had fully emerged, you could see his body perfectly: He had a light-blue hair and skin color, the skin being closer to someone who had died of Frostbite. His eyes were yellow and catlike, while his clothes looked like something out of a comic. Vladmir wore purple robes, with the collar looking like one of his clawed hands, and the shoulder areas looking like they were made of bones. His pants were normal, yet matched his robes, and his cape was like the shoulder area of his robes, appearing as if veins of bone were running down it.

"Ahh…Finally!" Vladmir shouted, raising his hands towards the still blood-red moon, "My first meal in centuries!" With that he lunged at Cross-robes, who screamed out in terror. Vladmir bit into his neck, and in a second, Cross-robes was dead. Sun-robes tried to run, but Vladmir simply appeared in front of him and bit into his neck, killing him as well.

As this was happening, Max was leaning against the alley wall, breathing heavily with his head covered in sweat, and the girl was starting to get up. _Huff, Huff, Man, that was more tiring then I thought it would be, _Max thought to himself, sliding down into a sitting position. As the girl was starting to walk towards him, Vladmir turned towards Max and Crouched down.

"Are you the one who summoned me, young master?" Vladmir asked, his eyes showing concern. Vladmir may have been a Vampire, but he loved children, and this reminded him too much of the day he lost his own son, who remarkably looked a lot like Max.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback, Surrey 1543_

"No matter what happens, keep running!" Vladmir yelled, turning towards the mob that was chasing him and his family. Behind him were about 30 Vampires, including his wife and his son. The damnable townspeople had discovered the secret his family shared, and had rallied to deal away with them. There was no way in the Blood-Moon (2) that Vladmir would allow his family to die while he could still stop them, after all, what good was a king if he couldn't protect his own people?

"You can't be serious Vladmir! Those mortals will kill you, there are too many of them to take on!" his nephew yelled at him, concerned for his safety. They may not have been father and son, but that's how Vladmir's nephew, Coalaran, viewed Vladmir.

Vladmir turned to Coalaran with his eyes narrowed and fangs barred, and with a voice colder than the void of space said "Maybe so Coal, but I can at least hold them off long enough for you to make your escape." Coalaran would have protested, but the look Vladmir was giving him along with the way he had spoken to him was enough to make him realize it would have only wasted time.

Coalaran nodded, saluted Vladmir, and replied "Then I shall ensure that the Coven (3) escapes unharmed, even if I must sacrifice all that is I!" Vladmir only nodded, and turned back to the approaching mob. Vladmir knew it would be a close battle; the townspeople were not the normal docile ones that you would normally expect, but trained soldiers that knew how to fight and wouldn't go down without one.

Vladmir sighed, closed his eyes, and opened them again to see a black abyss right in front of him. "_**Ahh, Vladmir, you have returned to the shadow-realm (**_4_**)" a**_ black and inky voice echoed, and a pair of eyes appearing in the abyss. They were a pair of eyes that would scar the very soul, Yellow cat-like ones, surrounded by pools of black. Vladmir peered into the eyes and in an instant was bombarded by tortuous images. Vladmir clutched his head in pain and reflexively closed his eyes, blood starting to pour out of his eyes (5). After an instant the pain faded, and the voice said "_**You know the price for my power Vladmir, and I know how desperate you are. Do not try to barter with me, for it shall only lead to the Coven's demise. Now, do you accept the contract?" **_A piece of parchment and a quill appeared out of nothing, floating in front of Vladmir. Vladmir just signed the parchment in front of him, and was propelled back to reality, seeing the mob in front of him, and three of them surrounding him.

Vladmir just looked at the three soldiers around him and laughed, lunging at one of them. Before the ex-soldier could react, he saw a pool of his crimson life-force at his feet, one of his comrades dead, and the other having his head separated from his shoulders. Vladmir reared his head up and laughed, his eyes starting to become pools of black ink, with yellow cat like eyes in the center. Vladmir turned to the mob and lunged at them; his fangs barred and yelled "_**FOR THE COVEN!**_

_Two hours later_

Vladmir descended from the sky, landing a little ways from where the coven was heading to: Fangbarrer Cave, an almost impossible to navigate series of tunnels that the vampires were to call their home, where he came across a horrific sight.

The Coven lay dead.

Vladmir couldn't; no, wouldn't believe what he was seeing. In his horror, he started to count the fallen vampires, and counted twenty-six in total: the first body, closer to him and more mutilated then the others, was Coalaran. With tears in his eyes, he looked over the rest. Seeing that his son, wife, and a soldier that was also his brother were missing, he sped off. _May the Blood-Moon give me speed so I may save them! _Vladmir screamed in his mind. Vladmir sped through the night, following the dead bodies of townsfolk, and realized that someone had discovered were the Coven had been headed; there were too many of them for it to be a mere coincidence. He continued to fly through the night, when he heard a yell of pain echo of to his right. Vladmir instantly turned and ran even faster than he thought possible, feeling the tendons in his legs beginning to tear.

When he reached the last three survivors, he hid and surveyed the area; running in half-cocked would do no good in a dire situation like this. He looked down at the cave that was overlooked by the hill he was on, and saw his brother at the mouth of it, killing any of the townsfolk that tried to enter the cave. From all the arrows and the axe-head lodged in him, Vladmir could tell the only way he had survived was by drinking the blood of the dead townsfolk, but Vladmir doubted he could survive for much longer. What Vladmir saw next when his brother dashed off to kill another villager made his eyes widen; A little ways behind were his brother had been was what appeared to be a young boy, his eyes obscured by his hair, silent and unmoving. Before Vladmir could do anything though, his vision started to become cloudy and he collapsed; and the last thing he heard before his immortal soul was yanked out of his body was, "_**Times up Vladmir."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back to the present day with Max._

Max's eyes widened when he saw the memory, but before he could ask what that was, Vladmir clutched his head and screamed in agony. While Vladmir was screaming, the girl made her way to stand in between Max and Vladmir, and Max's vision started to darken. The last thing Max remembered before blacking out in fear (Not sure if possible, just roll with it) was Vladmir saying "I'm sorry young one, but I must feed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Vladmir and the Unknown girl._

After Vladmir stopped screaming, Vladmir looked at Max, and sadly said "I'm sorry young one, but I must feed." Vladmir put on a burst of speed to get around the girl, only to feel his back smash into a wall, and his breath rushing out of his lungs. Vladmir looked up to see the mystery girl crouched in a battle stance, her fist extending pointing out towards Vladmir. "I don't think so," the girl growled out, and lunged at Vladmir. Vladmir dodged the punch that destroyed most of the wall, and retaliated with a kick to the girl's gut. The unknown woman grabbed his leg as it hit, and dragged Vladmir with her, her iron grip keeping a firm hold on Vladmir. Vladmir growled at this, and pulled his foot back, punching the girl in the neck as she followed it. The woman's grip loosened, and she smashed into the opposite wall, crying out in pain. Vladmir smirked and lunged at Max again, but came to an abrupt halt, and was thrown into the hole that he had been in previously. Vladmir grunted as he landed, getting up almost instantly. "All right girl," Vladmir growled, "let's see how your mortal body handles THIS!" In a burst of speed, Vladmir launched the girl up into the air, jumped up, and wrapped his legs around the girl's neck. After he wrapped his arms around her lower torso, he started to push his feet into the girl's jaw, forcing their descent to speed up.

"AAAHHHH!" the girl cried out in pain, clamping her eyes shut.

SMASH!

A decent sized hole appeared where they landed, and Vladmir smirked. Breathing a little harder from exerting himself, Vladmir was caught off-guard by the foot that greeted his jaw, sending him to the end wall of the alley. When Vladmir looked up, he expected to see another person standing near or in the crater, but was shocked to see the girl. "How is this possible?" Vladmir asked confusion evident on his face. "No mortal has ever survived the Vampire's kill move! How could a mere mortal survive it?!" The girl looked up, and Vladmir got a good look at her face. The girl's eyes were a crazy mixture of purple and yellow, and he could see a pair of fangs just like his own. Vladmir's eyes widened in realization, but before he could do anything, he was hefted up, and was now looking at the girl's angry face.

"I have no clue who the hell you are, but you're a disgrace to the descendents of Dracula," the girl stated, giving Vladmir an angry growl. Vladmir could easily see his wife in the woman's face, and he started to tear up. _They survived! _Vladmir thought to himself. _She looks too much like her to not be a descendant!_

"Tell me girl, do you know the story of the near-demise of the coven back in 1543?" Vladmir asked her. When she shook her head no, Vladmir continued. "The first coven, created by the first Vampire, Vladmir Dracula, was discovered, and nearly destroyed. Vladmir stayed behind when a groupof ex-soldiers had found them, and sold his soul to the shadow realm. By the time he disposed of them and made it back to the coven, all but three were dead. Before he could assist them, his soul was dragged to the shadow realm, and he was locked into an eternal slumber."

A short pause followed, and then the girl asked, "What the hell does that have to do with who you are?"

"Do you not remember the name the boy called when he summoned me?" Vladmir responded. The girl's eyes widened in realization, but before he could say anything else, a shuriken imbedded itself into his torso. The woman turned around and saw what could only be a ninja, crouched on the wall, before jumping down next to Max. "It seems…" Vladmir started, his and Saizo's bodies starting to disappear "That the boy…is truly…out…of it…" Before they both faded, Saizo removed a brush, ink, and some parchment from one of his pouches, and quickly wrote something down. By the time he had finished, his and Vladmir's bodies fully disappeared, and the parchment fluttered to the ground. The girl ran over to it, picked it up, and read: _**Portkey to Brandybuck Manor, Activation code: Chimaera est scriptor Heres. **_The girl ran back to the unconscious Max, picked him up, spoke the activation code, and disappeared.

_Harry, about a month before his birthday, Harry's Dreamscape.  
_"Ugh…" Harry groaned, picking himself up from off the ground, "Where am I?"

"**I can answer that young one," **A voice echoed, appearing to be everywhere at once. Harry jumped in fright, and turned around to see the scariest thing he had ever laid eyes on. It appeared to be human, but covered in an inky-black sludge, with what could only appear to be engorged veins running around, and the head appeared like someone had splattered paint on a canvas or in ink blot, with dozens of different looking eyes, and mismatched teeth. **"Ahh…Forgive me young one, I forgot that most mortals are afraid of things like me," **The voice drawled, starting to transform. What now stood before Harry was a man about 5' 10", wearing what you would expect to see in Aladdin, with what appeared to be a pure black turban around his head, and a mask covering everything but the area around his eyes, one black and one white. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was wearing white, baggy pants and sandals, one white and one black, and attached to his waist was a curved sword. **"My name is Shah-Dou, The being of chaotic balance and ordered anarchy," **The being told him, sitting himself in a throne that appeared to be made out of malachite and onyx.

"So…" Harry asked, unsure of what to say. Shah-Dou just looked at him, and gave him what harry guessed was an eye smile.

"**I suppose I should get straight to business instead of beating around the bush." **Shah-Dou stated, seeing how nervous Harry was. **"I believe a Brief History lesson is in order. I was created many millennia ago, when the forces of Light and Darkness were at war with each other. The Light side had been getting a lucky run of victories, surprising both sides; the balance of the world was shifting. So in a last ditch effort to win the war, the Dark Ones sacrificed their leader, the most evil of them all, and brought me to this realm; I was simply known as Kaos then, in your tongue."**

Harry, who had been listening intently the whole time, interrupted with, "So they brought you to this world to attempt to damage moral?" Shah-Dou nodded, but before he could say anything, Harry continued "…So you possessed their leader, the purest of them, and by doing so went from a creature of Anarchy to a creature of balance?" Shah-Dou gave him a quizzical look, and Harry sheepishly scratched the back of his head, simply stating, "I'm a lot smarter than I actually act."

Shah-Dou grinned, and said, **"That's good; those brains will help you fulfill your destiny." **Before Harry could askwhat he meant, Shah-Dou held his hand up, and shook his head, stating **"I've helped you too much as it is; as the governor of balance, I've already told you too much to tip the scales, but I can say three more things to help you. One, Choose your friends wisely; much rides on your shoulders Harry, and you need those that are willing to trust you no matter what and help you carry your burden. You can't waste precious time with petty arguments. Secondly, look underneath what you see, and underneath that as well; the world will try to hide many things from you and sway your views Harry, never take anything at face value, no matter what you are told. Finally, no matter how bleak the future appears to be, never give up hope. Some destinies can't change, but others may be by taking action. The only way to know which is which is after everything is said and done, were the past is set in stone. Of course, others would one day come to finish your task should something happen, but I feel that its better this way, if you live and prosper after completing your job."**

Shah-Dou started to fade, his body becoming translucent. Harry, taking a mental note of everything that had happened, asked, "Wait! If you're supposed to control balance, why are you telling me all of this? Why tip the scale in my favor and disrupt it?" Harry looked right into Shah-Dou's eyes, and was shocked at what he saw: tears. Shah-Dou's eyes were filled with unshed tears, and a few were streaming down his face.

"**I've caused many lives to be ruined by allowing the current of time to flow undisturbed," **Shah-Dou started softly, tears starting to flow faster **"But they were the lives of grown men and women, those who could rebuild them. I condemned you to a hell before you could even talk." **He finished, his head bowed, his body rocking with sobs. Harry at first wondered what he meant, but then his eyes widened with realization: His parents' death, his hell of a home, all the abuse WAS HIS FAULT! HE could have prevented HIS LIFE FROM BECOMING HELL! HE RUINED HIS LIFE! Harry was starting to feel even angrier when he got another good look at Shah-Dou. His throne had disappeared, and he was on his now solid hands and knees, staining the ground with his tears. This snapped Harry out of his anger, realizing how sorry Shah-Dou truly was. All of his rage disappeared then, and Shah-Dou stood up.

"**But if it doesn't cause the balance to tip too far to one side," **Shah-Dou started, a determined look on his face, **"I'll do whatever I can to make it Better!"** The ground in the dreamscape shook, and Harry was thrown backwards, falling out of it and becoming conscious again.

When Harry awoke, he was directly looking at his uncles purple face and an extreme pain in his right arm. Before he could inspect it, Vernon Dursley, A whale of a whale of a man, threw him into the wall, and screamed "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU WOKE UP YOU WORTHLESS BRAT! FOR MAKING ME WAIT FOR BREAKFAST, YOU'RE SPENDING THE REST OF THE DAY IN HERE!" Before Harry could speak, his arm and now his back hurting like hell, Vernon stomped out the door to his little cupboard, slammed it shut, and started to lock it. After the pain in his back faded, Harry, with his left hand, put on his glasses and took a good look at his arm; it was definitely broken. Finding an old shirt, he wrapped his busted arm up, making a decent sling for a ten year old that had only done it six times before. He looked onto his bed to see if he left his socks on it and noticed a letter on it, with a note attached to it. He read the note, which just said _this is just the beginning,_ and opened the letter. He scrolled down the acceptance letter, and finished with a sad smile on his face. He was a Wizard?! He re-read it again, and for the first time noticed the post-script, which read:

_P.S. Groundskeeper and master of keys to Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid shall escort you to get your school supplies along with another new student, Maximilian W. Brandybuck _

Harry smiled at that. At least he wouldn't be new at this alone.

_About a month later, island in the pacific._

CRA-BOOM! Another boom of thunder was heard out the badly boarded window, the occasional raindrop getting through and a flash of lightning being seen on the other side. Harry picked up his stick again and started to draw in the sand again. Every now and again his Uncle's snores could be heard, shaking the busted up shack even more then the torrent of rain and surprisingly quiet wind, making Harry fear the whole building would collapse again. About a week ago Harry had received another Hogwarts letter, his school supply list this time, but his Aunt caught the letter while he was trying to hide it and serve breakfast at the same time. Dudley had tried to help him out by stealing it and stashing it in his room, but before he could even exit the kitchen, his caveman uncle snatched it out of his hand. Vernon had immediately turned an ugly shade of puce that made his horrid face look a bit better, and burned the list in the fireplace. Later that night, Harry woke up in extreme pain and saw that his left leg had been slashed open. Harry immediately went to his secret stash to get some medicinal wrappings and some sterilizing alcohol (Can't remember what it's called) but found them to be missing, after a bit of searching he found the wrappings, but the alcohol was gone. He'd gone without it before, but not with a wound this big; he'd have to hope for the best. After lying back down, he found himself unable to sleep. Knowing he was locked in, and from the sounds of it, his Aunt and Uncle in no position to catch him, he uncovered the secret stash of books Dudley had brought him, and started to read. A few hours and a completed book later, Harry finally found the embrace of sleep, at 3'oclock in the morning. For the next few days, until Vernon had decided on trying (and Failing miserably) to hide from the owls, Harry would cook breakfast, find another letter (or a couple dozen), have them stolen by Vernon, have harsher chores than usual, wake up with a bloody wound, and reading until he was tired. When they arrived at the shack, he knew his time there would suck, but pulled through for one special reason.

Today was his 11th Birthday!

Harry sighed, finishing up his sand-drawing, and hugged his knees to his chest, whispering to himself "Happy Birthday Harry"

"Hagrid, perhaps we should use a stealthier approach then busting the door down. It would be a shame to have to wake up those muggles when we're only collecting Harry," a voice outside the shack whispered. At first this frightened Harry, thinking he was going to be kidnapped, when he remembered the names on the letter. _That must be Hagrid and that Maximilian kid, _Harry thought to himself, _I'm getting out of here!_

"A'lright then Max, How's bout you try and pick the lock then?" The voice that had to be Hagrid asked.

"Gladly," Max responded. Harry could hear the excitement in his voice, guessing he had wanted to just pick the lock in the first place. After about a minute of small clicks and silence, the lock came undone with a silent yet audible _CLICK!_ The door swung open, and two people walked inside.

The first was a giant of a man, looking to be well over six foot, with black hair, a scraggly beard, kind brown eyes, and wearing what Harry could only describe as Brownish leather.

The smaller person seemed to be only a little bit older than Harry, standing at 5'4", with Black hair that was sleeked back, yet at the same time messy, blue eyes, wearing Black dress shoes, Black pants, a white t-shirt with the words _I'm a gamer and an athlete, SUCK IT! _Written on it with a black jacket over it, and a pair of green glasses that had square frames.

"Ah, Hey Harry," the younger boy said, adjusting his glasses a bit, "Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?"

**Me: AND CUT! That's a wrap people!**

**Harry: WE ARE NOT ON A MOVIE…set? (Sees a movie set)**

**Me: Hehehe, round two goes to me dear Harry, and the score is now 117 to negative 5.**

**Harry: (facevaults) HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!?**

**ME: (Points to a TV. Says Blaze-117 Harry negative 5)**

**Harry: (Sweatdrops) you planned that didn't you?**

**Me: YOU'RE A WIZARD HARRY!**

**Harry: gah, whatever! I'm heading home for the day.**

**Well, that's all for now folks! Chapter two is finished at a bit over 6K words, my longest chapter EVER! Now a few parting words!**

**(1): It's a fusion of equal parts blood and amber, I don't know if it's a real thing, but just roll with it!**

**(2) The blood moon, in this story, is a "holy sign" for Vampires, since it's when Vladmir, the first Vampire, was born AND turned into one, coven's idea, not his**

**(3) Before anyone points out that a coven is another word for harem, I've also heard it used to describe a group of vampires, which is how I used it.**

**(4) Yup, the Shadow Realm. Bit different in this world, but more on that later.**

**Also, with the fight scene with Vladmir and the girl (who I've decided I'll introduce later)…IT WASN'T MEANT TO BE A REAL FIGHT SCENE! It's a plot ploy, which I shall now reveal: I've always found it dumb that Vampires have to drink blood to soothe their bloodlust, so I added two more ways to do so, one of which is fighting, and the other is…of a more perverse nature. Also, if Shah-Dou seemed to sap-like, that's his saint side in play there…you don't wanna see how evil the dark side is…but sooner or later…YOU WILL! HAHAHA! Next chapter will be to Diagon alley, a surprise at Gringotts, and Onward to Hogwarts! Stay tuned everyone**

**Max:*Munch* *Munch* Hey, we're done for the day, right?**

**Me: (sighs) sadly, yes. I still need to brainstorm a few ideas, finalize your Harem (Grin from Max) and barricade my house from angry fans.**

**Max: Wait, why do you need to barricade your house?**

**Me: Sooner or later, with the turns my story takes, I'll probably piss a lot of people off, so…better safe than sorry~!**

**Max: (sweatdrops) we're only on chapter 2 though.**

**Me: (Nailing windows shut) you say something?**

**Max: Never mind. (Exits stage right)**

**Me: All right, seriously, we're done now…I said we're done…(pulls out Shotgun and aims it at the reader) GET THE HELL OFF MY STAGE! (To escape, leave this chap by visiting another one, or my going to another story)**

**Me: One final note though. See that button down there? (Points to review) Press that button and leave a review to save precious Harry from evil wizards, conspiring geezers, evil animals, and Weasleys. JA NE~!**

**Harry: (Tied up hanging over a pit of Weasleys) I HATE YOU SO MUCH BLAZE!**

**Me: (Adjusts glasses) kukuku, but it's a good plan for reviews.**

**Harry: You cannot pull Kabuto off.**

**Me: (Glares angrily and pulls a lever, causing Harry to lower into the pit.)**

**Harry: SAVE ME! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello My adoring fans, all 19 of you! Though seriously people, you have enough time to follow and fav my story, but you can't take the time to tell me how you feel about my story?**

**Max and Harry: (Crying Anime Tears) We are seriously hurt people.**

**Me: Yes. Yes we are, but it could be worse. 5 people have taken the time to actually review the new chap so far (Bless their hearts, even though one was a troll) So one of the kind authors, Never an Honest word (Not sure if sounds weird, or legitly coolish) *Insert Futurama Fry* Got a Special Reward (Don't be pervy XD) This reward shall only be extended two more times, and the conditions to get this reward has changed. Now, you have to guess (In a Review with real opinion, not just the guess) who certain monsters are based off of. The First up to bat for this challenge, who seems a little bit obvious, is Celt. Whether he counts towards the reward… meh, depends. It seems obvious, but in reality, there are two monsters that he could be based off of, so you only have a 50/50 shot. Also, for Celt, you only get one guess, and there will only be one other freebe-ish monster. The next monster that is available for guessing will be revealed in this chapter, but I'm introducing three of them, so the difficulty is up a little, plus I'm not telling which one it is! Be a pal fans, leave some reviews!**

**Max and Harry: (Even more Anime Tears) PLEASE! WE BEG OF YOU!**

**Me: Also, only two chaps to go till Harry falls into the pit, and ten reviews are necessary. NHW got it started out, so six to go! Also, advertising time! Since NWH was the first reviewer, he gets the spotlight for "Reviewer Story of the Week (Or however long I'm gone)". It may be short, but his Hunger Games Story, The 200****th**** Hunger Games: The 8****th**** Quarter Quell, was pretty darn good. I won't give away any details with a review, but I liked it a lot, and it deserves more reviews, even though it has 220. Anywho, now that that is out of the way, its-**

**Max & Harry: DEMENTOR!**

**Me: (Has Heart attack) OMFG! WHERE?! WHERE!? Oh, you assholes! (Presses a button)**

**Max: (Falls through a trapdoor)**

**Harry: (Lowered into the pit)**

**Me: *Sighs* Great! "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" (Copy of Max and Harry appears).**

**Onto the next chapter! Oh, before I forget, I forgot to explain a few things in the last Chapter! With the blood coming out of Vladmir's eyes, Vampires bleed in this story! With Shah-Dou, for those who didn't get it, he's the master of Balance, "Ordered Anarchy" and "Chaotic Balance" Cancel each other out. Also, Shah-Dou WAS evil, but by fusing with the leader of the light, the "Purest" while he was possessing the "Most Tainted" They got canceled out, leaving Gray, or as I once heard it, "The balancing beam of sides." He could nuke the planet with, in comparison with his power, a teardrop of it; but he CAN'T, since it would Eff with the balance. He's unkillable, but he can be prevented from coming to our world. The Only Way? Un-Freakin-Known. The only person who does…Dumbles, but he isn't sharen. In this, Dumbles will be somewhat of a manipulator, but he won't be a Bearded-Voldemort. He may have treated some like chess pieces, but I believe he truly thought it was the only way. He was the only one to fight Voldemort to A draw, not run away after a lucky break, A.K.A Retreating. I see a misguided man who thought that since he was able to repel Voldemort, that with the right Guidance, Voldemort would be defeated. I think he saw it like this: If Harry gets adopted by a wizard; he'd grow up spoiled and obnoxious, therefore dying. If he goes to some random muggles, they'd send him to some lab or something after a bit of accidental magic. The Blood Wards at the Dursleys' were the only fool-proof way of keeping him safe, and he believed that they would see past their fears. Legally, after the whole cupboard thing, he couldn't do anything to help; too may Sna-Foos (?) with it (Anyone wants to know, pm me) that would make it worse. Goblet of Fire: Ancient Magic, duh. Nothing beats it, NOTHING! Why? No one knows how it works. GOF is an Artifact, so the Magic contract probably hasn't been able to be countered. OOTP: He was on the run for some of it, so blame the Wizengamot for that. HBP: Well, let's see here shall we: Tells Harry bout Horcruxes, Drinks Terrible Pain Potion that Harry probably could have beaten down easier and could have injured VoldySnorts as well, oh, and HE WAS DIEING! Rant over, Story time.**

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley, Surprise at Gringotts, and Onto Hogwarts!**

"So Harry," Max started, sipping some beverage out of the mug that he was carrying, "How's life been treatin ya?" Harry, deciding to prolong answering and curious about the beverage, motioned to Max if he could try a bit of it. "Oh, This?," Max said, motioning to his mug. "Sure, as long as you don't mind about any germs." He handed his mug to Harry, who took a tentative sip of the beverage. After being unable to place what it was, he asked Max what it was. Max just smiled and said "Hot chocolate with melted peppermint and a tiny bit of cinnamon added in. Warms you up a lot more than plain old Cocoa in my opinion."

"Al'right boys, that's bout enough talkin for the moment," Hagrid interrupted, "And we have a deadline ta make. Hop on inta the sidecar boys!"

Harry, confused about how they got here on a motorcycle, was dragged along by Max to the sidecar, telling him to keep a good hold. Harry was able to observe that the sidecar was a bit different than most, being all around bigger and split into two sections, but before he could say another word was pushed into the back compartment, while Max hopped into the front of it. While Hagrid was doing a quick systems check to make sure everything was okay with it (just to be safe since Max and Harry were with him), Harry decided to ask a few more questions.

"Forgive me if this sounds like an idiotic question, but how did you two get here on a bloody motorcycle?" Harry asked, hoping he wasn't sounding like an idiot.

Max chuckled and told him "Magic, dear Harry. It's a charmed motorcycle that can fly." Harry, berating himself for not figuring it out sooner, smiled as Max continued, "Well, at least that's what I was told when I asked about it. Most other magicals wouldn't have even bothered to ask, to be quite honest. They would have just accepted it, which shows how idiotic they can be." Harry, fishing out the subtle compliment that Maximilian had given him, decided to ask his next question, which was what Hagrid was doing. "Charmed Motorcycles are pretty safe on the ground, but unless there are zero problems with it, you could end up crashing, which wouldn't be too big a problem if we weren't over the ocean. Hagrid is just making sure we don't turn into fish food," Max answered, giving Harry a small grin.

Harry, only somewhat alarmed by the fish food part, was about to ask his next question when Hagrid took off into the night sky. "You don't mind if I read do you?" Max asked, turning to look at Harry. Harry, a bit disappointed he'd have to wait to ask his next question or seem rude, simply smiled and nodded. "Thanks," Max said, pulling out a book titled _The Grey History of Necromancy _by Albert Sizzlehopper. "You can take one of my other ones if you want." He said, nodding towards a stack of books. Harry, thanking him for his generosity, scanned over the different books, when he noticed one didn't have a title. It was a bit bigger than the other ones, and the cover being a mixture of light blues and greens, along with a bit of a ridge on the binding, and had what appeared to be a clasp in the shape of two hands clasped together. He picked the book up, but before he could open it, the book jumped out of his hands. Wondering what in the bloody hell had happened, he reached out for the book again, when it suddenly opened by itself, the two hands the formed the clasp separating. Harry, noticing writing on the page, leaned forward to read, _Whoa there grabby hands; who the hell are you, and where is my master? _Harry, deciding to try something, took the pencil that he just now noticed out of one of the hands, and wrote,_ My name is Harry Potter, and if you mean Max, he's in the front part of the sidecar. _After he finished writing, the book, unsurprisingly at this point, turned to look in the front part of the sidecar, and then turned back. After a couple of seconds, Harry decided to ask Max what in the bloody hell the thing was.

"Oh, that's just Boo-Koo," Max said, picking up the book now known as Boo-Koo, "My handwriting isn't very good, and as you probably saw, Boo-Koo's is near flawless. Plus, for some odd reason, he's the only book I can read well, so he copies the important stuff down and relays it back to me later. I'm pretty sure he's copied down some interesting books if you want to check." At this point, Boo-Koo jumped into the back and opened up, allowing Harry to read him if he wanted to. Harry, curious to see what the book knew, asked if he had anything on Genealogy. Boo-Koo than had three book titles appear on his pages, reading _Magical Roots by Samuel Goldspear, A Majestic and Noble History of Purebloods by D.J.U. ( you get a cookie if you guess who), and Know Your History by Mathias J. Potter._ Intrigued by the thought of reading a book by who could possibly be a relative, he selected the 3rd title. Max, glad to see Boo-Koo had decided to actually let someone else read him, said "We should be landing in about ten minutes Harry. We'll be staying in the Leaky Cauldron and start shopping first thing in the morning." Harry, giving Max a small nod of confirmation, returned back to his book.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"Al' righty then boys," Hagrid started, parking his Motorcycle, 'I've gots a few things to do'fore I hit the sack, so you two boys go on ahead. I've already paid and evrythin, so if you want to grab a quick bite, just let Tom know you're with me, alright?" The two boys nodded, and Hagrid waited till he saw the two enter to go about his business.

_With Harry and Max:_

"So, you hungry at all Harry?" Max asked, walking slightly in front of him, Boo-Koo in his hands.

"Nah, not really," Harry replied, giving his head a small shake as he said so. He was used to eating small amounts, and didn't really get very hungry, though deciding not to be rude, added "Though I'll join you if you'd like though." Max gave Harry a smile and a nod, and they took their seats at one of the booths that lined the place. After about a minute or two, the owner finally appeared, asking the two what they'd like. "What's the special?" Harry asked, feeling a little hungrier than earlier.

The innkeeper smiled at the two, before saying "Today's special is Lamb Stew with Steak." The two boys, deciding that sounded great, both ordered it. Before leaving, the Innkeeper introduced himself as Tom, and told him the boys had room 11.

"Not Hungry, Eh?" Max chided, one eyebrow raised and a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I simply thought it would be smart to eat something," Harry replied, holding Max's gaze. After about a second or two, Max busted out laughing, finding the situation to be hilarious. Harry, deciding now would be a good time, asked "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions Maximilian?"

After recovering from his bout of laughter, Max sat up a bit straighter and replied by saying "Sure, if I know the answer I'll tell you."

Harry smiled, and decided to start with the easiest, "How many branches of magic are there, exactly?"

"Oh, there is a good amount of em," Max responded, taking a sip of his tea that came with his meal, "But the most basic are Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Divination, and low level hexes. A bit more advanced are the Runes, Mid-to-High level hexes, and Healing spells, with the highest levels being Necromancy, the Unforgivables, Alchemy, Elemental Spells, Animagus Arts, and…crap, can't remember the rest of them."

"All right than," Harry said, satisfied with his answer, moved on to the next, which was "Do Wizards really use wands?"

Max grinned at this one, and said "During their school days, yes, though some switch to staves, or use wandless magic if their good enough." Max, deciding he wanted to show off a bit, brought his wrist down in a flick, and had his wand slide out of the holster. Harry, looking at the wand with interest, observed the runes running down the pitch black wood of it, and the strange looking gem that rested at the end. "12.5 inches, Shadestar wood, and one of the legendary dragon fangs as its core. Of course, the runes and gem are custom, the runes meaning Balance, Bravery, Cunning, and Speed. The Gem is a special matter, recreated by shattering dozens upon dozens of rubies and diamonds, and recombining them."

"It's definitely a beautiful wand," Harry said, still in awe from it. He ran his fingers down the wand, and felt a chill run up his spine, feeling as if the wand didn't want him to touch it. After realizing he had never heard of Shadestar trees, he quickly asked Max about them.

"Oh, they're spooky all right," Max said, shuddering a little. "They're trees that survive only in the darkest of areas, away from all light. Even the tiniest of sparks is said to be able to kill one near instantly. The wood is also bone-chillingly cold, so most people don't even bother, but they're great for ANY type of magic. Takes a whole lot less magic to cast the spells to."

"So I'm guessing they aren't very common wands?" Harry asked, wanting to confirm his suspicions. Max just nodded, and they both took that as a cue to keep eating.

_With Hagrid: Gringotts_

"Ye sure this place is spell proof, Jaggedspine?" Hagrid asked the goblin, sitting down in the oddly big enough chair.

"Of course Hagrid," Jaggedspine replied. Jaggedspine was just like any other goblin: short, greedy, not the most attractive, but his odd blond hair did make him stand out from all the others. "I assure you that nothing you say can be heard in any way, and that no one can get in or out using magic."

"Al'right than, I'm trusting you with this Jaggedspine," Hagrid replied, pulling out a small package.

"Of course Hagrid, I'll do my best not to let you down this time," Jaggedspine answered, taking the package from Hagrid. He then spoke something in Gobbledygook (?), made a copy of the package, and gave the copy to Hagrid. "You know what to do old friend."

"Aye, that I do, Jaggedspine," Hagrid replied, readjusting himself in the chair.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay till he arrives?" Jaggedspine asked, standing by the half open door. Hagrid just shook his head, and Jaggedspine took that as his cue to leave. Hagrid was supposed to meet someone here, but the person had only given him a codename, "Yin-Yang" and a passcode, which read _"Peace shall only be achieved with perfect balance, which must come from a perfect start. The golden age shall only rise from the ashes of the phoenix." _Weirdest code Hagrid had ever heard, but he supposed it served its purpose.

Hagrid didn't have to wait very long, about 5-10 minutes, before the door opened again, seeing who he assumed was the man that wanted to talk to him. The man was about 5'10, wearing a White fedora with a black trench coat, and also had white sunglasses on. The man took the initiative, and said, "Hello Hagrid. I'm Yin-Yang, the man who asked to see you."

Hagrid, deciding to play things safe, replied with "Then I assume ya know the passcode then? Peace shall only be obtained with perfect balance…"

"…which must come from a perfect start," Yin-Yang finished, looking at Hagrid.

Hagrid, deciding to see if he knew the rest, saying "The golden age shall only rise from…"

"…the ashes of the phoenix," Yin-Yang finished, giving Hagrid a small smile. "My my Hagrid, I wasn't sure whether or not you would trust me if I just said who I was. I'm glad to see you sided with caution."

"Well if this involves Harry and You-Know -Who, I can't afford to be slack," Hagrid responded, giving Yin-Yang a look. Yin-Yang just smiled at Hagrid, and they began to talk.

_With Max and Harry:_

"Well Harry, do you have any more questions for me?" Max asked, stretching in his nightclothes. Max was wearing a pair of sweatpants that were an odd purple color and a white night shirt, while Harry had his usual nightclothes, which were a light blue shirt and pants of the same color.

"No, my curiosity has been satiated for now," Harry replied, putting his glasses on the night stand next to his bed. Tom had been nice enough to tell them that Hagrid wouldn't be returning till late that night, and also gave them the extra keys to the room (Except his) so nobody tried to get the boys in the middle of the night. When Hagrid had told Tom that Harry Potter himself would be staying here, he had a room outfitted with state-of-the-art protection spells, even going the extra mile with some muggle ones. Tom may have paid a pretty galleon for it, but he figured he could make it back after Harry left for Hogwarts, telling people Mr. Potter had stayed the night at his inn.

"Ahh, that's good," Max replied, cracking his back, "I almost got a headache from all the questions. Weren't you told ANYTHING bout the wizarding world?" Harry just shook his head and Max sighed, saying "Then you better stick close to me tomorrow, ya hear? Lot of Wizards that would love to take advantage of the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Who?" Harry asked, giving Max a quizzical look.

After hearing this, Max's jaw dropped, and he said "Bloody Hell, you don't know who you are…you're one of the most famous wizards in all of history! ...Even though I think its Hogwash."

'Explain please" Harry asked him, not getting any of this.

"Alright. On October 31, the Dark Lord Voldemort who had been terrorizing the wizarding world went after you and your parents. Save your questions for the end," Max added, seeing Harry open his mouth. "Nobody I've meet really knows why, but he was afraid of you for some reason. He ended up killing your parents, but when he used the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra, on you, it somehow rebounded or something and killed him. Everyone in the wizarding world blew up the achievement and called you their savior, even though you weren't even two."

"So I'm a celebrity for surviving a spell?" Harry asked.

"Not just any spell Harry, an Unblockable and Unsurvivable one," Max added, "Or supposedly unblockable. I highly doubt it truly is, we just don't know its counter yet. Every spell has a true weakness, no matter the strength of the caster. Everything is flawed in some way."

"How very…philosophical," Harry said, thinking Max may have been older then Harry originally thought.

"I try to be,' Max said, giving him a bow, "Anyways, I still think it's a load of rubbage."

"Why, exactly?" Harry asked. After getting a look from Max, he quickly added, "I believe I see where you are going with this, but I'd prefer to hear the fact from you instead of just speculation on my part."

"Of course Harry," Max responded. "You remember what I said about the curse correct?" Harry just gave him a nod, and max continued. 'I mean, really, what are the odds of a toddler that has never intentionally used magic, nor ever even heard magical theory, figure out not only how to either block or counter the curse, but kill a man the strongest wizard of the last century has not even be able to stop? Its beyond conceivable really. The only type of magic that a toddler would even be able to perform is ancient or blood magic, but only as the trigger."

Harry, slightly confused, added in his two cents, saying "Well if either is anything like the movies and books say they're like, blood magic requires the death of a person, which is highly possible since-"

Maximilian cut him off there, saying "If it was blood magic, the whole damnable war would have ended early on, especially with all of the people who sacrificed themselves for their loved ones. And ancient magic-"

Harry cut Max off there, finishing his thoughts with "Could have been performed by either a higher power that once walked this earth and is dead, or one that already is but can freely enter in and out of this world." With that, something clicked in Harry's head, and he thought back to when he had meet Shah-Dou: had he been the one who had saved Harry, killing Voldemort in the process?

Before Harry could ponder more, Max let out a yawn, put his glasses on his nightstand, and laid down, saying "Well, no use trying to make sense of this when you are so damn tired. Goodnight Harry." Harry, having nothing better to do, did the same as Max, bidding the boy goodnight as well.

_With Hagrid and Yin-Yang_

Both of the men sat there in silence, Hagrid absorbing all that this man had just told him, and Yin-Yang waiting for Hagrid's response. After a minute or two, Hagrid looked at him and asked "So the entire reason all this Shit has happened is because the good guys have been winning so much?" Yin-Yang just gave Hagrid a nod of his head. Hagrid groaned and put his hand on his head, feeling a headache coming on. The story Yin-Yang had told him was insane, but it made sense in a few ways. There was way too much stuff that couldn't be explained, even with magical means, over the years, and it made Hagrid doubt so many things that had happened in the world. "Isn't there some way ta fix all this?" Hagrid asked, a sad look on his face.

Yin-Yang nodded, took a note out of his pocket, and slid it across the table to Hagrid. "Do everything on this list Hagrid, and the light may shine through when all of this is done," Yin-Yang told him. "Of course, after that, the rest is up to young Harry and the So called Dark Lord." After Yin-Yang said his part, he stood, gave Hagrid a small half-bow, and exited the room. Hagrid unfolded the note, glanced over it, and groaned: looks like his night wouldn't be over just yet.

_Next Morning_

*Yawn* "Ah, good morning Harry," Max called out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It had been a restless sleep for him: his dreams were plagued with nightmares, but he had been able to go through the night without awakening his newfound friend. He looked over to see Harry doing the same thing, incoherently mumbling the same thing back at him. "Alright then Harry, today marks your first step into the wizarding world, so be downstairs in about ten minutes: we'll head out once Hagrid joins up with us." Max, who had somehow managed to change into his morning clothes while saying all of that, left the room to give Harry some privacy and headed downstairs.

_Ten minutes later:_

Harry descended down to the ground floor to see Max standing by the door, patiently tapping his foot and a piece of parchment in one of his hands. Before Harry could get a word off, Max told him "There's been a change in plans. It took Hagrid longer than he expected to get his errands done, so we'll be meeting up with him later. For now, you and I will be getting started on this list." Harry just gave Maximilian a nod, and the two of them exited out of the tavern. "All right, first thing on the list is to head over to Gringotts: that's the bank of the magical world." Harry just gave Max another nod, and the two headed off to the goblin run bank.

_Gringotts:_

"Whoa," was all Harry was able to say as the two of them entered Gringotts. This bank was HUGE! As far as Harry could see, tellers lined the walkway, counting coins, looking over papers, goblins giving rude customers the bird when they weren't looking. Harry followed Max to who he believed was the head teller, who was currently counting coins.

The goblin gave the two boys a look, before he returned to counting his coins. "142 Galleons, 47 Sickles and-"

"67 Knuts," Max interjected, having counted the coins as well.

The teller gave him a quick look, before, moving on. "79 Galleons, 86 Sickles, and_"

This time it was Harry who interrupted, quickly saying "51 Knuts."

The goblin looked up again, studied the two for a second, before moving on to his final count. "472 Galleons, 398 Sickles, and-"

This time both boys interrupted, and said in synch "1,467 Knuts."

The goblin then looked at the two boys again, with a less harsh look this time, before he said "Excuse me for a second." The goblin then moved the three sections of coins into three bags, and walked away, leaving the two boys to stand and wait. About ten minutes later, the goblin returned, expecting the two boys to be gone. When he saw they were still there, he said "Welcome to Gringotts, how may I assist you?"

The goblin expected a snide remark or a complaint about the time he took, only really taking a minute and waiting nine to see what they would do, and was shocked when Max replied with "We would be gracious if you would assist us with withdrawing some of our funds from our accounts." Goblins didn't hear politeness like that every day; mainly insults about their looks or derogatory remarks as a "lesser species." He was even more shocked when Harry said the same, and even bowed to him. Him, the boy-who-lived (The goblin noticed the scar) had bowed to a BLOODY GOBLIN! He had honestly expected a pampered snob, not this!

The goblin, being a professional banker of course, quickly snapped out of his stupor. "Of course, if you can just show me your keys," he told the two boys, holding out his hand. Max handed the goblin two keys, one that was very plain in design, and the other being more ornate, being encrusted with rubies and emeralds, forming a chimera. "Which vault would you like to visit first?" he asked the two boys, making his way over to the carts.

"Better start at Harry's" Max said. "We can get what you need from your trust vault, and take what you want from your family vault."

Harry, overjoyed at being able to see his family's vault, was disheartened when the goblin said "I'm sorry sir, but Mister Potter can only access his trust vault."

"Why is that, Master…" Max asked, trailing off and asking for the goblins name. He quickly supplied the name Snarledtooth, and Max started again. "Why exactly is that Master Snarledtooth? As the last Heir to the Potter House," that part of which greatly saddened Harry, "And Un-Official head of his Family, he should be able to access his family vault."

Snarledtooth smiled before answering, saying "Mister Potter, in accordance with the will of his magical guardian, is only allowed to enter his family vault when he is either emancipated, or reaches the age of 16."

Max gave the goblin a knowing smile, then said "Then as heir to the Brandybuck house, Oldest and most Noble and Loyal ally of the Potters, I hereby request that Lord Potter be emancipated."

Snarledtooth gave Max a smile at this; he had just worked around Harry's magical guardian with a single phrase. He was starting to like the two of them, Harry being very respectful, albeit silent, and the Cunning Maximilian. Yes, these two would go far working together.

Snarledtooth then weighed his options; he could take one of two paths from this point. The first, granting the request, would anger his Magical guardian, who was a very heavy donator to Gringotts, but it would also secure Gringotts support from the Potters and Brandybucks. On the other hand, he could tell them it wasn't possible, but Max seemed to be giving him a knowing look, as if daring him to lie, which could cause them to lose two of their most important clients. Long story short- It wasn't a weighted chance that Snarledtooth was willing to take himself. So, he devised a third option: Pass the Buck to another goblin.

"I'm sorry sirs, but that is not a request that I could fulfill, whether I wanted to or not. Of course, you could always ask High King Ragnok: he should have no trouble at all granting your request."

Max smiled at Snarledtooth's response, and Snarledtooth let out a small sigh of relief. After explaining the proper mannerisms when in front of the Head Goblin, he lead them to Ragnok's office.

_Ragnok's office: Gringotts_

"Excuse me Lord Ragnok, young Lords Brandybuck and Potter are here to see you," Snarledtooth announced, opening the ornate doors a small amount to poke his head inside. After hearing a quick confirmation in Gobbledygook, he opened the door the rest of the way to allow Harry and Maximilian inside. Ragnok, still facing away from them in his chair, motioned for the two of them to take a seat. The two boys did so, and waited for Ragnok to speak first. After a minute or two, Ragnok swiveled in his chair, and the two boys got a good look at him. Ragnok was a lot like other goblins, but he was taller, leaner, and slightly more muscled then the other goblins they had seen, and he also had a scar on his face staring at the top right side of his head, and leaving an angry red line going down to below his lip on the left side.

"Lord Potter, Lord Brandybuck," Ragnok greeted them, giving them curt nods.

In near synch, the two boys greeted him back with "High King Ragnok, it is a pleasure to meet you. May your gold increase tenfold and your enemies cower in your presence." Ragnok gave the boys a small smile at this. Almost no wizard had ever shown the goblin race respect, and the heirs of two of the most prominent families were treating him with respect. Yes, he liked the two boys already: they reminded him of their respectful parents, Harry's mother Lily and Max's father Solomon. He thought it had been a shame when the Evans girl hadn't snatched Solomon up when she had the chance, but then again, goblins didn't fully grasp the idea of Romance.

"I've heard you two have a request of me?" Ragnok asked the two, bringing his hands together and resting his head on the backs of them. It had been a long time since a request like this had been made, but the Wizengamot hadn't outlawed it yet, making it perfectly legal to continue the old practice that started so long ago; it was to ensure that for whatever reason, if the heir needed access to the family vaults, but the head himself wasn't there, that the closest ally that house had could stand in and allow it. It also worked with emancipations, though those were a bit rarer. The process was also simple: The head of the allied house would state his name and title, ask for the heir to be allowed into the vault(or emancipated), and if the heir confirmed he was an actual ally, then boom! Instant entrance or emancipation.

"Yes, High King Ragnok: our request is a simple one, and that is that young Harry, as last of the Potter line, be emancipated and be able to take his titles," Max said, giving Ragnok a small half-bow in his chair.

Ragnok gave Harry a look, to see if he wanted this: they didn't confirm by asking, they looked into the heir's eyes, the portal to the soul. Ragnok was a true master at reading people just by their eyes, and used this skill on requests like these, for the soul purpose of determining whether or not to grant it. Yes, even if all the components needed for the request to go through were there, he had the final decision. He stared long and hard into Harry's eyes, and it took everything that Harry had not to look away. After a few minutes, Ragnok leaned back in his chair, opened a drawer, and placed a knife and cup onto the table. "Simply prick your finger with the knife, place five droplets of blood into the cup, and we can begin"

Harry gave the knife a nervous glance, but did as the goblin said. When the last droplet of blood hit the cup, Harry's wound magically sealed and the cup glowed, before the unnoticed-until-now quill started writing on a piece of parchment. "Now, while the ritual is authenticating that this is Mr. Potter, is there anything special that you would like to know? Abilities, Core level, Possible Soul Bonds?" Ragnok asked, getting another piece of parchment out.

"Yes, I would appreciate that very much Lord Ragnok," Harry responded, smiling at the goblin king. Ragnok simply nodded, spoke some words in gobbledygook, and rose from his seat.

"I assume, while we wait for the ritual to complete, you would like to see your vault Lord Brandybuck?" Ragnok asked, standing in front of his desk now.

Max gave the goblin King a small nod, and said, "I would appreciate that very much Lord Ragnok, and please, call me Max, or Maximilian if you must be formal. I've done nothing to show you I deserve that kind of respect in your own nation, and until I do so, I want none."

Ragnok's eyes widened at this. The boy pretty much gave him the right to disrespect him in any way imaginable! He gave the boy a small nod, and barely audible as he was leading the boys out said 'You've earned my respect in more ways that you can imagine, Lord Brandybuck."

_Vault 0000003: Brandybuck Vault:_

"Here we are gentlemen; Brandybuck vault," Ragnok said, walking towards the giant doors. Harry's eyes widened at the size of the doors in awe and shock: they were the size of a bloody mansion! The doors themselves appeared to be made out of many gemstones, ranging In an assortment of colors. As the two boys made their way next to Gringotts, he spoke some words in gobbledygook, and nine more of him appeared, along with the colors of the gems making a straight line across the door. "Stand back boys," the Ragnoks said, cracking their knuckles "It's been a while since I've done this, and the security system could very well kill you."

The boys did as instructed, and the gem at the far left end started to glow. The Ragnok next to it pressed it, and the light started to go down the line of gems, like a snail. The next Ragnok pressed the gem that currently was lit before it could pass him, and the light gained a small amount of speed. This continued for a while, the Ragnoks' fingers and the light moving at speeds the two boys couldn't follow. Just as the two thought Ragnok was going to break a finger, all ten of them pushed into the now completely lit row of gems, and the doors swung open, stopping before they could hit the cavern walls. Turning back to the boys while wiping the sweat of his brow with a handkerchief, he asked "Well, shall we go inside?"

The two boys, still in complete awe at what they just witnessed (Those lights were moving pretty damn fast) dumbly nodded, and made their way into the vault. When looking back on this trip later, the two boys would later hear Ragnok chuckling to himself, saying something along the lines that he still had it. What it was, they would never know. Once inside, Max turned to Harry and said "You can look around if you like Harry, but do not touch anything. I have a few things I need to find In a family-only part of the vault, and if you touch anything and I'm not with you, it could end up killing you. We clear?" Harry dumbly nodded at this, not wanting to die at eleven years old (he still wanted a family, and he'd be damned if he died a virgin!(blame Vernon for him knowing about that)) and Max gave him a smile, before heading deeper into the vault.

Ragnok chuckled at this, and gave Harry a small smile, saying "He reminds me so much of his father sometimes Mr. Potter. I remember him and you mother very well (This caught Harry's attention), and I'm still a little upset about the two of them not getting together, but I'm somewhat glad they didn't now: after all, you two boys may have turned out much more differently then you did, and I'd prefer you two the way you are now, if it meant not taking the risk of you two turning out as well as you did."

Harry gave the goblin a small smile in return, and said "Thanks Ragnok. Speaking of my mother, would it be possible for you to tell me a bit about her?"

For the next ten minutes, Harry listened to Ragnok tell him stories that Lily had once told him. Ragnok may have seemed cruel and uncaring on the outside, though something between him and the boys' parents (and now with them) just seemed to make Ragnok a bit nicer. After hearing the story about the galleon-skinned snake Lily had given them, when Max returned, saying "Sorry about the wait gentlemen, took me longer then I thought it would to find a certain something" Harry, at first glance, noticed the Green sword that was now hanging from Max's side and the black cape, but Harry thought the cape may have just been an attempt at overkill, of what Harry was not sure.

As Max rejoined the wizard and goblin, Ragnok took out a pocket watch and said "Well, the ritual should be finished by now, if you are finished Maximilian, shall we go discover the results?" The boys both nodded, and Ragnok opened a door that appeared in the vault, shutting and locking the main entrance. When the boys stepped through the door, they were shocked to see it took them back to Ragnok's office, with two-now filled out- pieces of parchment sitting on his desk, Ragnok scanning over them. "Well, this is most certainly surprising," Ragnok mumbled, handing the page over to Harry. Harry scanned over the page and dropped it, doing a spot-on impression of a gaping fish. Curious, Max picked up the parchment, and his jaw dropped at what he read.

**Harry James Potter:**

**Heir of Line Potter, Line Black, Line Gryffindor, Line Ravenclaw, Line Hufflepuff, Line Slytherin, Line Emyrs, Line Peverell, and, by conquest, Line ? (**Max frowned, Magic preventing him from seeing the last line)

**Magical Core, 70% blocked: Current power level: 800-3000 potential max (sealed)**

**Natural Occlumens and Legilament (No clue if I spelled them right) **

**Possible Multi-Form Animagus**

**Natural Elementalist**

**Dormant Metamorphagus**

**Spell Craft Master (I use this instead of listing them all)**

**Parseltounge**

**No Necromancy Potential**

**Life Magic Prodigy (Healing magic, and magic that effects the undead)**

**Fire Magic tolerance- 50%**

**Ice magic tolerance- 75%**

**Blood Magic Shield**

**Wandless Magic Prodigy**

**Nature's Touch (max didn't understand this one)**

**Battle Magic Prodigy**

**Dark Magic- 100% Output increase, 500% Magical drain input**

**Danger Ranking (sealed): B-rank. Unsealed: potential XXX Rank**

Max was officially stunned at what he had just read: Harry had potential to be a extremely powerful wizard, but it seems the branches deemed dark would forever avoid mastery by him, especially the Unforgivables: according to what he had read and knowing Avada Kedavera's needed input, it would be impossible for him. Max took a look at Ragnok, and asked "So, is Harry emancipated or not?"

Ragnok nodded, and placed a small bag on the desk. After a curious glance from Max, Ragnok explained, saying "It will take a day or two for the paperwork to go through- and that's speeding it up for Lord Potter –so I arranged for a sum of Five hundred galleons to be removed from his vault (I have no clue what the conversion rate is and I cannot find a reliable one, so if someone knows it, please tell me: As now, a galleon is one hundred dollars: didn't want something too high, but I thought that was the lowest that would seem realistic) Harry, who had snapped out of his daze, gave Ragnok a thank you and grabbed the bag. Realizing that their business was through at Gringotts, the boys bowed, bid Ragnok a good day, and exited the bank, heading for their next destination: robe shopping.

_Madam Malkin's:_

Entering the wizard equivalent of a clothes store, the boys were instantly shocked to see the store empty: seems they were lucky. Max, who had already ordered his robes, turned to Harry and said "We're going to need to have Madam Malkin take your measurements Harry. Me mum already ordered ahead for me, so I'll be waiting out here while you finish up." Harry gave Max a nod, and went off in search for Madam Malkin.

It didn't take Harry very long to find Madam Malkin, and he was surprised to see that she wasn't going star-crazy: the old woman had told him that she believed Harry didn't do anything to special, and proceeded to measure him for his robes. Luckily enough, Madame Malkin had accidently made a few too many robes that would fit Harry, and was able to get him his robes right away. As Harry was making his way back to Max, he heard him talking to somebody. Saying "…he's a pretty humble kid to be quite honest; doesn't even care he's famous, heck, he didn't even know he was until just yesterday!" When Harry finally got back to Max, he saw that he was talking to a girl about his age, the most notable feature that Harry could see was her read hair: course, he couldn't see much of her since max was in the way.

Max, who somehow sensed Harry, gave him a smile, and said "Just the guy we were talking about! Harry, I'd like you to meet Susan Bones, Susan this is…Susan?" When he had turned around to introduce Susan to Harry, he noticed that she was no longer there.

"She ran off about the time you said my name," Harry said, answering the unasked question. When he said this, Max started to bust out laughing, confusing Harry. "And what is so funny about that to you?" Harry asked, giving Max a quizzical look.

Max, after regaining his breath, answered in a sing-song voice "Somebody's got a fan-girl!" Harry instantly paled at that, and in another dimension, a black duck-butted haired emo suddenly wondered way fan-girls were always after dark haired/weird –colored haired guys, just as he was frozen in a single punch by a kid with odd silver hair and eyes, whose name was the same as the color in another language. Just as Harry was about to retort, the boys heard a knock on the window of the shop. They turned to see Hagrid, who was holding a golden bird cage with a snowy white owl in it, saying happy birthday to Harry and waving with his unoccupied hand.

As the two boys exited the shop, Hagrid informed Harry that the snowy owl's name was Hedwig, and as he suggested they head to Ollivander's (Is it one or two Ls?), Max interjected. "I think it would be a bit more prudent to head to the Magical Menagerie Hagrid, since it's on the way."

Hagrid raised an eyebrow at Max and asked "Why exactly is it that ya want to go to the Menagerie for?"

Max, who was now dragging Harry by his arm to said shop just answered with "to find Harry's familiar of course," and continued to drag Harry, Hagrid following after the boy.

_Magical Menagerie:_

"Max, why exactly am I the only one looking at the pets while you were the one who wanted to come here?" Asked a confused Harry. Max had given Harry a quick rundown on familiars and sent him off to find his, while Max just asked the owner a question or two. He quickly responded by lecturing him about familiars – for the twentieth time – and Harry resumed his search. Hagrid had gone into the backroom to collect a special shipment – he wouldn't say what it was – and Harry passed by a purple cat that was giving him a dirty look. Just as he was about to give up hope, he felt it; the tug at the back of his mind that signified a magical bond. Harry followed where the tugging sensation lead him, and was surprised to see two glass displays with exquisite animals in them. The first glass seemed to be a conglomerate of the four seasons, and in the middle of the display a sleek black feline rested. In the second glass was a reptile of some kind that Harry could immediately tell was a baby. It had a dragon-like head and wings, and two scaled hind-lings. The environment it was in seemed beautiful to Harry, matching the creatures scales seem the more dazzling.

As he was observing the two creatures, Hagrid came up behind Harry and told him what they were. The reptile was apparently a baby wyvern, usually nasty creatures that were territorial, and Hagrid was shocked when he saw that the little guy was letting Harry scratch under his chin. Hagrid informed Harry that the wyvern was an elemental one, and that once it decided which element it would take, its currently translucent scales would match it with a appropriate hue. The feline, which Hagrid confirmed to be female, was a complete unknown to Hagrid, Which shocked both of the boys once Max saw the two familiars. At this point the shopkeeper came up behind them and said "If you want the two of them that will be 350 galleons, including a supply of food and travel cases." Hagrid was about to argue at the outrageous price, but was cut off by Harry handing the man his money, picking up the cat – which was still sound asleep – and allowing the wyvern to climb onto his shoulder. He just told Hagrid it was okay when they left, finding Max entertaining a few kids outside with what could only be described as a fur ball. Max noticed the two, and saying good-bye to the kids returned the fur ball to a card. Max said nothing to the two, and the three headed to their final destination: Ollivander's

_Ollivander's:_

Harry, Max, and Hagrid stepped into the small wand shop, and the first thought to enter Harry's mind was that it could pass for a library. Harry blinked, and the next thing he knew an older looking man was right in front of his face. Harry, jumping in fright, was shocked to see the man had moved back behind his desk. Harry started to wonder if the man used magic to enhance his physical abilities, but was snapped out of it when Max nudged him towards Ollivander. "All right Harry?" Max teasingly asked, giving the boy a smug grin. Harry just nodded, and Max continued, saying "Hagrid and I are going to pick up the supplies that Hagrid got last night, so we'll be back for you in a little bit." Harry nodded, and the hell of wand selection began.

_1.5 Hours Later:_

"Bloody hell Hagrid, how long does getting non-custom wands take?" Max asked, irritated at the long wait. Just as Hagrid was about to respond, Harry exited the shop, a smile on his face and an emptied coin-purse. Max mumbled something about it being bloody time, and the three made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Tomorrow was the start of Harry's dangerous adventures as a wizard. (Here's where the major changes, if you didn't consider the others major, begin)

_Next Day, Hogwarts Express:_

"Ah, such a shameful thing…it's too bright today," A voice said, a wicked smile on its face. The figure was floating above the Hogwarts Express, cloaked in a black robe as dark as shadows, skeletal wings, and a black scythe with crescent moons along the shaft. "I wonder…how long the chosen one would last against me, not even knowing magic?" The figure started to spin his scythe, a black mist forming around it, until he was stopped by a hand resting on his shoulder. The figure turned around to see what would only be able to be described as an angel, long blonde hair floating down his back, holding a cross in his left hand, rosary beads wrapped around the wrist, and a golden sword in his right (imagine a angel's robe for the clothes). The figure gave him a wicked grin and said "Ah, Yin…to what do I owe the pleas-"being cut off by Yin raising his sword and pressing it against his skeletal throat.

"…Don't," was all Yin said, raising the now glowing cross. Yang frowned at this, and just gave him a nod. Yin lowered the sword and said "Not time…Master would be…displeased…if you did." Yin sheathed the sword, flapped his wings (six pair, stereotypical angel wings) and disappeared in a golden flash.

Yang looked down at the train, and seeing his target stepped onto the platform smiled. He simply watched Harry and Max walk down to the train, still with their trolleys, and quickly realized he would be in their field of vision soon. He gave another , _allowed to claim the chosen one yet, but Master never said I couldn't observe him, _Yang thought to himself, hovering outside the window of the compartment Harry and Max had entered.

_Hogwarts Express:_

"Geez Harry, you sure have gotten chummy with that runt of yours," Max said, closing the compartment. They both were currently dressed in plain t-shirts (Harry's Blue, Max's Gold) and jean shorts. Harry gave Max a smile and petted the dragon on his shoulder, who was currently debating whether to try and sleep on the shoulder he currently resided on or to lie down by the window. The feline Harry got was asleep in its carrying cage, its head resting by the door. Max, not expecting Harry to respond, sat down opposite of Harry, merely pulled out a card case and started going through them. Seeing Harry's quizzical look, he held one card up pointing to the side of him on the seat. The card quickly glowed and now resting on the seat was the fur ball from yesterday. _Kuri?_ The creature cooed, cocking its head and looking at Harry. "That's Kuri-Kuri as I like to call him," Max said, petting the black furred, yellow eyed…thing. The Kuri-Kuri gave out a coo and nuzzled into his hand, before jumping into his lap and going to sleep. Harry thought he heard Max say something about lazy fur balls, but was interrupted by a voice at the now opened door.

Harry observed that the red-headed boy was about his age, and noticed the rat in his hands. He sat down next to Harry and asked "Is it all right if I sit here?"

"You already are sitting dumbass," Max mumbled, not paying any attention to the boy. The red-head gave him a look, and said nothing as he introduced himself as Ron Weasley. As soon as the boys introduced themselves, he started gaping at Harry like a fish. "You're Harry Potter?" he asked, giving Harry a skeptical look. Harry just nodded, and Ron got a glint in his eye. "Can I see the Scar?" he asked, looking like he was high on sugar.

Before Harry could respond, Max interrupted, saying "That wasn't very courteous you know, asking somebody you just met to show you something personal." Ron ignored Max though and gave Harry a pleading look, causing Harry to part his Hair and reveal the scar. Ron then decided to ask Harry 101 questions, some of them very personal, and Max was now fed up. He grabbed Ron by his collar, dragging him to the door and saying "Believe it or not, you've overstayed your welcome. For future reference, if you want to make friends, don't ask so many damn questions," he finished, tossing Ron out the door.

Before he got the chance to close it though Ron, who was angry at being tossed out, retorted with the most insulting (and dumbest) thing he could think of, saying "And what's got the Snake Whore's bastard child in such a bad mood? Upset you don't get to terrorize innocent magicals at Hogwarts."

That Comment pissed Max off.

He turned to Ron; angry flashing in his eyes, and whispered "Teach this bastard some manners Celt." Before Ron could utter a phrase the elfin-man was upon him, his sword resting against Ron's neck. Celt whispered something to Ron that made him turn white, running down the empty corridor as fast as he could. Celt smirked, sheathed his sword, and re-entered the compartment, resting against the wall by the door.

**Me: AND CUT! That's a wrap people! We're done for today! (everyone poofs out of existence.) and that's that. Hope you all enjoyed this chappie, which I probably could have picked a better ending spot for, but eh…not too big of a deal. Also, there are a couple of things that I'd like to clear up before we go. First off, my schedule got shot to hell, which is why it took so long for an update.**

**Harry: Can I get out from this pit now?**

**Me: NO! you stay there until the ten reviews I need are obtained…and when Max gets back from the infirmary.  
Max: I'm okay, just messed my legs up a bit.**

**Me: Also, I decided to make it a two-parter, since it took OVER 9000! Words to complete this chapter. I want to keep each one below 10K, so if it has a bad cutoff, sorry! Also, as you can see, I'm a DB and DBZ fan (The other dragon ball, whose evil name shan't be spoken…It sucks ass. And yes, shan't is a word). Only one monster introduced, and two poll-review questions, which I ask that you vote for via review; what type of dragon should the little guy be, and should Harry's feline be a creature in the Harem? For the little wyvern, these are the elements that you get to pick from; Fire Water (includes ice), lightning, Earth, and the Unknown element. I'll say this, I think the unknown one is the best, but all of you may hate it. Also, still looking for an artist, and I have a few challenges for anyone that would like to give them a go. Also, for those of you who just fav and follow, but don't review, please think of the poor Harry that is currently being molested in the Weasley pit, and that a review from you can get him out of that hell hole.**

**Harry: I HATE YOU BLAZE!**

**Me: Also, for those of you wondering about Yin-Yang and Yin & Yang…If you want to put your theory on their connection down, go ahead, I doubt anyone will guess right. That's right, I just threw a challenge on the table Bitches! Well, that's all for today, so Ja Ne! (Disappears in swirl of flames, which cause the 2.5 Tons of dynamite to be lit)**

**A/N #1: First off, So so sorry for taking so long, especially since this chapter isn't a high-quality, but still hopefully a good one.**

**A/N #2: For those interested, I need an OC for later in the story, and I mean WAY later, like here to Pluto far… (S)He would be introduced during year 5, and around chap 50-something if I had to guess (This is going to be long story at the end) and there are a few…specifics I feel I should point out first, the main one being Max kills Him/her. Also, (S)he'll be the only other card user I introduce, being a Death Eater. If anyone wants to give an OC for the job, great! If not, I'll just give the job to Rodulphus.**

**Rodulphus: Why the F*** is it going to be Me!?**

**Me: Cause I think it would be awesome to see you get killed in a battle scene with Max that shows Summoning.**

**Rodulphus: How exactly would I die then if it's a duel?**

**Me: Shadow Game**

**Rodulphus: MOTHERF***ER!**

**Me: Excuse me, sees I need to show Rodulphus here what happens when you say F***…AGAIN!**

**Rodulphus: (Faces turns pale and he runs for his life)**

**Me: Also, I Shall not be doing disclaimers anymore, since I find it retarded that people put them in stories that goes on a site called FANfiction. I think its kinda obvious, and if summoning magic like this hasn't been used in a Harry Potter story yey… Potterverse Fanfiction Summoning Magic Cards™. That's right, I just trademarked it (Not sure how binding this would be in court, but who cares!) Ya'll can use it, I just ask that you give me a Shout-out, otherwise Potter goes in the Skeeter-Pit**

**Harry: SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, JUST GIVE HIM THE CREDIT IF YOU USE IT!**

**If I'm not the first, then consider that null-and-void.**

**Max: Anyone know how to kill this boss?**

**Me: (Sees First Zelda game) I think so, you just do this and BA-BOOM! Aw damn it! I died!**

**Harry: You went on the offence too soon!**

**Me and Max: SHUT UP HARRY!**

**Anime Rant: for those of you who know the anime Omamori Himari, but aren't past chap 61, DON'T READ THE BELOW!**

**THEY KILLED OFF KUSEU! WHAT THE HELL MAN! WHAT THE F*** WERE THEY THINKING! ****NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO! I'm calming down…calming down. I've only read up to chap 62, so for those of you who have read past this point, For the love of all that is holy, tell me Kuseu isn't really dead.**

**On a happier note, the first creature for Harry's Harem will be next chapter. I was planning on doing her in a Christmas chap, but its been snowing every day where I live, so I'm taking that as a sign from god (NO RELIGION FIGHTS) to introduce her next Chapter**


End file.
